


heavenwards

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith-Centric, M/M, No Resolution, extremely short, inspired by a concert band song i'm playing right now, lance dies, lance is literally dead for this entire thing, sorry ab that, this is real sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: what happens when the sun burns out?





	heavenwards

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this song: https://www.jwpepper.com/Heavenwards/10520989.item#/

It had all happened in a blur.

One moment, Lance was turning, flashing a bright smile at Keith. The next, he was on the ground, blood pooling around his lifeless body.

Keith couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this hollow. As he stared down at Lance's unmoving form, he felt cold.

Of course he felt cold. The damn Galra had taken away everything from him. His mother, his childhood, and now the only light in his life.

The only thing keeping him tethered to the mortal world was the faint thought that the team would have a hell of a time finding new blue  _and_  red paladins.

They were on the castle now. He couldn't remember when they'd gotten there. Lance's body was covered from the neck down in a soft, beautiful blue drapery that reflected the castle lights.  Apparently, it was custom in space to eject the dead into the void, so they'd prepared him for just that.

Keith had a fleeting thought that Lance would have looked stunning in a tunic made of that same fabric.

Silence had fallen over the group, and Keith knew that nobody would be the same now that Lance was dead. There'd be nobody to bother them at any given moment, after all. He looked around at the faces of his teammates, dark and solemn. The hope behind their eyes was all but extinguished, but, as he glanced down once more, Keith knew that they'd pull through. After all, what can you do but go on?

* * *

  _Pretending to move on is all you can do. Sometimes, there are things that time just can't fix._


End file.
